Let's Make a Contract (and Find Out About All the Fine Prints Later)!
by pichu10176
Summary: Akechi was used as a sacrifice to summon a demon. Unfortunately for his enemy, the demon found interest in Akechi instead and offered to make a contract with him. Snippets of Akechi's life trying to deal with his demon.
1. Chapter 1

"Please stop moving or else you're going to mess up the circle." A man watched impassively as he watched Akechi withered around on the floor.

' _No! I refuse to go out like this! I still need to get my revenge against Shido!'_

Akechi stubbornly struggled against his bonds, not caring if he was getting rope burns along the way.

How did he get into this situation? The simple answer was Shido.

The long answer was that Akechi was looking into all of the shady business Shido had. He had only recently became a detective to get access of the police files. Akechi has been planning since he was a child to take revenge against this man and the most logical way was to find evidence of all of his wrongdoings and pile all of the information together and hit him all at once with it.

He was currently looking into Madarame at the moment. He saw that some of Shido's men were hanging around Madarame a few times so he dug around until he managed to find something off. Akechi saw that Madarame had a suspiciously large amount of money coming into his bank account and a big portion of it being transferred into another account. He couldn't find out exactly who's unknown account that was since it was international bank account, but he was confident that it led to Shido.

He tracked and found a previous disciple who left Madarame's tutelage. The student's name was Nakanohara, Natsuhiko. It seems that he was currently has a teller job at a municipal ward office.

Akechi called and asked if he was able to meet up with him to discuss about his experiences with Madarame when he was living with him and he agreed to it. They set up the location at Nakanohara's house since the guy offered it and he wanted to keep this meeting discreet. It make sense if Madarame was doing something fishy and Nakanohara was afraid of someone overhearing them.

And then everything afterwards went to hell.

They were in front of his apartment when he opened the door for Akechi and let him go in first. Akechi did and as he was taking his shoes off, he was suddenly attack from behind the head with a blunt object. He collapsed and hit the side of his head against the dining table. Then he blacked out.

When Akechi woke, his legs and arms were tied and his mouth was covered. He took a look at his surroundings and confirmed that he was in an apartment, most likely Nakanohara's. Akechi barely saw the inside of the apartment before he was knocked out.

He saw Nakanohara stepping out from another room (bedroom perhaps?) with a thick book in his hand.

Akechi made a loud muffled noise to grab his attention, but he was ignored.

"After this she will definitely look at me again! We were perfect together and she just didn't noticed it! And Madarame! How dare he! After how much I helped him, he kicked me out without any remorse after I stopped creating any new artwork. Well I'll show him, I'll show all of them!" He ranted as he flipped aggressively through his book.

Akechi feels uncomfortable with the situation. Since this was a personal project for him, Akechi didn't tell anyone that he was visiting Nakanohara. He regretted it, but at the same time, would those guys in his department really care about a new upcoming teenage detective? He sighed, he's should concentrate first on getting out before thinking about other topics.

He tested his binds and was surprised that was really tight. Luckily, he knew that getting kidnapped might be a possibility due to him trying to investigate Shido, he securely taped a single edge blade to his shoes. His shoes were still on his feet thank goodness. Now he just has to wait for Nakanohara to leave the room so he could free himself.

As Akechi waited, Nakanohara finally noticed that his victim was up and squirming.

"Good evening Akechi-san. How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

Akechi looked at him blankly, before muffling (fuck you) a response.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I covered your mouth. Let's get this process started, we don't have all night." He pulled out a knife from his suit and stepped over Akechi. Akechi eyed cautiously at the knife, hoping that this was all a joke from his co-workers, that they manage to find out about the research he was doing behind their backs. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

Nakanohara stabbed Akechi in the stomach and left the knife inside before walking outside the creepy circle.

Akechi yelled as his wound began to bleed out. He tried to move, kick, do something to alleviate his pain even though he knows logically it won't do anything.

Nakanohara watched passively as he told Akechi not to disturb the summoning circle but he couldn't hear him over the pain his body was going through. Nakanohara sighed before he started chanting from his book.

Akechi tried to slow down his breathing, trying to not hyperventilate. He coughed a few times and could taste blood on his tongue.

' _Shit...am I going to die by this fucktard before I can take Shido down?'_ His surroundings were getting blurry, it looked like a red light was coming from the summoning circle, but that can't be right. Akechi blinks hard, trying to focus, but was unsuccessful. He's starting to feel tired, his movement ceased as his eyelids were half open.

 _'What will you do? Are you ready to lie down and die or rebel against your destiny?'_

Akechi's eyes opened, trying to find out who was talking to him. Did Nakanohara have a companion with him or something this whole time? He doesn't see anyone else, but he doesn't trust his eyesight since it seems to be getting worse as he's losing more and more blood.

 _'Like hell am I going to accept this shit! I've been working my whole life to make this plan successful, I'm not going to let some asshole take it away from me!'_

The voice laughed. ' _Humans, always casually using the word hell when they haven't even experience it yet. Very well, I have heard your conviction! Let's make a contract!'_

 _'Con...tract? Human…?'_

' _Name your terms human and I will do my utter best to assist you in your task! Then name what you're willing to give up in return. Then we negotiate!'_

 _'My name is Akechi, Goro. Help me take revenge on Shido, Masayoshi and in return, you can do whatever you want with me afterwards."'_

' _Ooh, not a lot of people would straight up offer themselves. They usually like to offer some type of physical possession of their or sacrifice someone else's life. How intriguing~'_ He could kind of see it now, a hazy image of a creature dressed in red and black, it's large black wings enveloping the whole room.

 _'So do you accept, demon?'_ Akechi's eyes narrowed, daring the creature to question it.

The creature's mask held an eerie grin, but somehow he felt like it's amusement rose at his question.

 _'Yes.'_

It's long nails lightly scratched Akechi as it seized his chin and forced him to look into the demon's face. It knelt down on its knees and leaned its face very closely to his own. Akechi wonders what it was doing but didn't say anything as he watched silently.

 _'My name is Joker and I accept your proposal. I vow to help you exact revenge against your enemies and will stop at nothing until it is done. To break this vow is to accept the consequences from Gaia.'_

And it pressed its mask against his lips. Akechi's eyes widen as the demon sealed their vows with a kiss. He pressed his eyes shut, trying not to think about how he literally just made a deal with a demon for his conquest of revenge. He didn't regret it per say, but it was a bit awkward to be kissing the creature.

It was weird. Its mask wasn't as smooth and hard as he thought. Now that he's concentrating on the kiss. It felt warm and nice, its lips felt...wait… lips?

Akechi hesitantly opened his eyes to see that the thing in front of him was a human. Their mouths finally parted as "Joker" opened his crimson eyes and smirked and that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out once again.

* * *

"Wait, you don't kill?! How are you able to help me with my plan then?" Akechi demanded as he sat up from his hospital bed. He winced as he held his stomach, having forgotten about his injury for a second. It was surprising, it wasn't as deep as he thought when the doctors told him it would only take him a few days to recover from the injury.

"You make it sound like the only punishment one could give is death. My power is a bit unique. I am able to make anyone regret their actions as long as I know the depth of their sins. Isn't more fun to see your enemy grovel in front of you, begging for forgiveness Master?" He gave a sinister grin.

"...that does sound appealing." He said hesitantly. Since Shido was a politician who was a representative in the National Diet of Japan, it would be hard to get close to him and eliminate him. Akechi was already trying to find evidence of all his wrongdoings, so it's not like the condition of using Joker's powers will require any extra work from him. Killing Shido was just a backup plan just in case he manages to escape all of his lawsuits Akechi is going to throw his way.

"What should I call you in public though? I don't think Joker is going to cut it."

He tilted his head as he thinks, then he looked happy as he announced," Kurusu, Akira!"

"Is there a special meaning to that name?"

"I was summoned at dawn (Akira) and my last name is related to the type of demon that I am." He grinned.

"Okay. You can't call me Master though. People are going to assume that I'm into BDSM or something." Akechi grimaced at the thought as Joker tilted his head in confusion.

"What is BDSM and how should I address you then?"

"BDSM is...actually you can look that up." Akechi blushed as he almost explained the acronym.

"You can call me Akechi. Japanese people address each other by last name unless they are very familiar with each other." There are other reasons too but he doesn't have time to get into it.

"So I can call you Goro later then since we're going to get very familiar with each other in the future?" He winks.

Akechi looked at him in shock before responding indignantly," No, you may not!"

* * *

Joker stated that demons don't require sleep, that it's just a luxury he enjoys doing every so often so Akechi gave Joker the sofa to sleep on.

Akechi gave him a curt nod before he head off to his bedroom.

He changed into his pyjamas and collapsed onto his bed while being mindful of his wound. He sighed in pleasure as he laid in bed. The hospital bed wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on so he can't help but be a bit happy when he returned to his full size bed. The bed took up a lot of space, but Akechi wanted to spoil himself with something.

His eyes slowly drooped as a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit him. He can't help but smile though, his original plan had an uncertain success rate due to how corrupt adults were and how many people Shido had lined up in his pockets. Akechi wanted to show the world how disgusting their Prime Minister was by revealing all of his crimes and how he was part of a conspiracy to fuck over Japan. If that plan didn't work, he was just going to buy a gun or something and shoot the guy. It wouldn't be that hard to find someone who was willing to deal him.

However, now that he has a demon on his side. He definitely will be able to take Shido down. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

…

When he said he had a demon on his side, he didn't mean it literally!

Akechi woke up to warmth surrounding him. The blankets wrapped around him, the sun streaming down from the window (he forgot to close the curtains in a rush to lie down and relax on his bed), and a warm body behind him, arms wrapped securely around his waist, soft breaths lightly brushing his nape. He has never tenses up so fast before in his entire life.

Akechi moved his hand until he found Joker's wrist and firmly grabbed it to remove it as he shifted off the bed.

Joker groaned, his face buried itself in Akechi's neck as he tightened his grip on him.

"Get..off of me!" Akechi said as he tried to push his arm away.

"It's too early...talk in...5 hours…" He mumbled.

Akechi glared at his wall as Joker shifted closer to him. He needs to find a way to make Joker respect his privacy. Joker's legs just entangled themselves with Akechi's.

 _'Now!'_ He thought frustratedly.

* * *

"Now tell me, why did you feel the need to climb onto my bed this morning?" His smile twitched. Akechi had to repeatedly hit Joker on the head with a pillow until he eventually let go.

"Ha ha. It's simple. I'm bound to you." He smiles, like that just explains everything.

"...so what does that mean? You need to follow me everywhere? That's just inconvenient." Akechi scoffed as he folded his arms.

Joker hummed thoughtfully, thinking on the best way on how to explain it.

"Some supernatural creatures live on another plane of existence. This planet is harsh to aliens is the easiest way to put it. If I came here on my own without making a contract with someone, eventually the Counter Force will try to eliminate me. However, by making a contract with someone, although I am constricted to a humanoid form and am much weaker, I won't be hunted down. Unfortunately, since I don't live here, I cannot passively absorb the energy the planet is giving off. Eating food does nothing for me. The contract allows me to feed off the energy that you're giving off. The closer I am physically, the more I can consume."

Akechi must have looked disturbed because Joker tried to placate him. "Ah don't worry, it doesn't make you tired or anything. I just got to say though that while being around you does help, in the long run though, I will need to do something else to get an abundant amount of energy. This method right now is just a temporary solution because I am losing more energy than I am gaining."

Akechi waited for him to explain what method he needs to do but Joker didn't say anything else.

"...what method are you talking about..?" He tried to prompt him to finish his statement.

"We'll get there when we'll get there." He smiles innocently.

"...that means that I am not going to like the method am I?"

Joker continued smiling while shrugging in response.

* * *

Akechi was tolerant of the demon (other than him sneaking into his bed. That still annoys the crap out of him). He was observant, quiet, and respectful to people. He hasn't done anything that made himself stick out as a supernatural being. Joker does ask questions that made him sound ignorant of certain things like cell phones and transportation systems, but people can just assume that he was a country bumpkin that was visiting the city for the first time.

He couldn't help but to keep his eye on him though. He is a demon and must be one for a reason. Akechi was curious, but doesn't care as long as he gets his revenge in the end. Anything else is useless knowledge.

Akechi took a few days to recovery from his injury so he took the time to look at the case files from work and homework so he would be caught up to everything when he returns to society.

"What is school?" Joker asked as he looked curiously at the math problems Akechi was currently tackling.

"It's a place where children to young adults go to learn basic knowledge about the world. Everyone is required to go to school until they are 18 years old. It is recommended to continue your education afterwards too, but not required."

"I see, should I go to this school also to blend in with the humans?" Joker asked as he tilts his head.

"No, if you wear the right clothes, you could pass off as a college student. I just need to get you a fake ID…"

"Fake ID? There's so many new terms that I'm unfamiliar with. The human world really is fascinating!"

* * *

Akechi came home one evening to see Joker playing around with a black cat. He closed the door of his apartment as fast as he could while trying to remain quiet. He doesn't want his neighbors to complain about the cat sounds coming from his apartment and on top of that, the noise volume also.

"Hey! We can't have animals in this apartment complex. The landlord will definitely make us get rid of it." He said frantically as he walked quickly towards the demon. On a side note, he thought it was cute interesting how normal Joker looks at the moment. They spent a few days together already and he doesn't seem very demonic as Akechi originally thought. Animals even liked him! Akechi thought animals could sense evil or whatnot and Joker being a demon should definitely count!

Joker looked at him in surprised and stopped playing with his cat to laugh abruptly.

The cat turned to him and glared.

"I'm not a cat!" It said in a high pitch child's voice.

"W-w-what?!" Akechi's eyes bulged out. Was he hallucinating or did that cat just talk?

"Did that cat just talk?...No...I suppose I did spend the whole day at school then had to go straight to work, I guess I need some coffee…" he muttered as he massaged his forehead.

"Oi! I'm not a cat!"

"A cat telling me that it's not a cat, now I've heard everything."

"Oi! Listen to me! Joker stop laughing!" It yelled at both at them.

 _'Not yelling, meowing.'_ He corrected himself.

Joker finally finished laughing, but was still chuckling at the situation. "The cat's right."

The cat immediately swatted his leg in retaliation as it huffed.

"Ouch, watch the claws Morgana. Anyways, he really is talking Akechi. He's my familiar and a bakeneko. So he is a cat in a way, just a supernatural cat." He grinned as he picked up Morgana from behind and placed him standing on his lap as he moved Morgana's paw into a small wave. "Say hi Morgana~"

It might have been cute if it wasn't a FUCKING talking cat! The cat was still glaring him too.

Akechi was worried that it might try to rip his face off while he was sleeping. If he closes his door at night, does Morgana have the ability to transform into a human and open his door to attack him? Akechi is not considered his master right? Morgana won't attempt to transform into him and kill him right? This is all legends and myths knowledge that he's basing this on and maybe Morgana is actually a good bakeneko, however, he doesn't seem to be the friendly righteous type (he is paired up with a demon and that auto makes Akechi wary of the creature).

Akechi was already trying not to step on any toes of Joker, now he also has to do it for his cat too? He keeps in mind that he can't call the cat a cat. Wow that sounds like a headache already as he weakly grinned and waved back.

Its eyes narrowed even more. Oh dear god, would it be weird if he ordered Joker to protect him from his supernatural cat?

Ugh, he'll probably laugh about it.

* * *

"! You need to have sex to regain energy?! Why do you come along with so much fine print?!" He shouted. His voice might have raised by an octave but he didn't take note of it, not while Joker just stated something insane.

Joker shrugged. "It can't be helped, normal food doesn't sustain us. The rumors that humans made regarding what a demon eat varies from having sex to eating human souls are true. Thus we are have a few options on what we can eat."

"Why not just eat a random human then?"

He frowned. "I would rather avoid that. First, it's basically announcing my presence to other supernatural creatures which might cause us trouble down the road and second, I like humans."

' _Like? What is there to like? We are the same as any other species, just in a dog eat dog world, easily betraying each other for our own goals...no, we are the worst species out there.'_ He thought bitterly.

"...can't you just do it with someone else?" Akechi desperately trying to find an excuse to get out of this.

"I could. However, since I made a contract with you, I would obtain the most amount of energy from you compared to anyone else, even more than a supernatural creature. If I had sex with someone else, I would spend a lot of time finding someone trying to regain energy than I could be helping you out with your task. It's up to you in the end, if you don't mind me slowing down then sure I'll look for someone or a couple of people." He smiled at the end.

Akechi clenched his teeth, he does want to incriminate Shido right after the election, but does he want to give up more of himself up to the demon? Akechi doesn't place a lot of value in the word virginity, but it felt embarrassing to allow himself to have sex for the first time with Joker. To get his revenge, he needs to have sex, how weird does that sound?

"We don't have to do anal. I would still get a decent amount of energy through oral." Joker smiled cheerfully, like he didn't suggested an outrageous idea. It was ...better Akechi suppose?

Akechi looked away blushing, as he held his hands together to prevent himself from hitting Akira for bringing up this topic.

 _'It's all for the sake of revenge.'_ Akechi thought as he nodded finally in agreement.

"Relax and just enjoy it Akechi." Joker's hands gently held Akechi's face as his cheek was kissed. Akechi let out a gasp at the action as he tenses up in response.

Akira's hands slowly made their way down his body before ending up wrapping loosely around his waist as he nuzzled into Akechi's hair and deeply breathing in his scent.

"...you smell good." Joker murmured as he continued sniffing his hair.

Akechi froze. Well, he froze the entire time since Joker laid his hands on his face. He's not sure how to react. Should he touch him back? That's so embarrassing. It's like pretending that they were...lovers or something.

"Relax." Joker said as his lips were touching his ear as his breath warmed it. Akechi whimpered as he grabbed onto Joker's shirt.

' _It's just for revenge!'_ He thought desperately as he whimpered when Joker sucked his earlobe.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he started calling Joker "Akira" in his mind. Was it when Akira learned how to cook when he saw how often Akechi went to get take-out food? Or maybe when he took a job in LeBlanc to learn how to make Akechi's favorite coffee and give it to him free when Boss wasn't looking.

He doesn't behave like how he would imagined a demon to behave. Akira was going to get his soul at the end of this agreement, there was no need to play nice and do stuff that was out of the way just for Akechi's sake. Akechi was waiting for the other shoe to drop but it's been months now and Akira has continued to act the same as he did at the beginning.

"I'm home." Akechi said as he took off his shoes and put it to the side. Akira didn't respond like he usually did and it made Akechi questioned where he was.

Akira would usually tell him if he was going out for the day. Well, Akira might just went out to do some grocery shopping. Akechi was just being paranoid.

Akechi felt possessive of him. At first, he was suspicious that Akira would try to find some kind of loophole in their contract and backstab him somehow so Akechi kept him closely by his side. Nowadays, he feels worried about the demon. Although Akira's body is more sturdy and can heal any injuries that could put a human in the hospital for months, Akira handles all of the undercover work to get closer to Shido's allies, meaning he has to deal with the Yakuza and potentially getting shot at. What if one day, Akira doesn't come back home?

' _You're just being paranoid, Akira is good at checking in before he goes on a mission.'_ Akechi thought as he closed and locked the front door.

"Akira-kun?"

"Hnnm."

He let a relief sigh out. Okay, Akira was here. Akechi was kind of surprised though. Akira doesn't take late naps. He just likes waking up late.

Akechi smiled as he thinks about Akira's messy bedhead. For a demon, he looks pretty cute when he looks half-asleep with his curls sticking out all over the place.

He heads into the bedroom to see Akira looking ghastly as he panted in the bed. His facial expression was twisted with distress. Did he actually go out on a mission without saying anything and got into trouble?

"Akira?! What's wrong?" He cried out as he goes to the side of the bed and look to see if he can spot any sort of injury. It doesn't seem like he has any physical injury, but it might be hidden underneath his clothes.

 _'Could he be sick? Do demons get sick? What does he need to recover?'_ Rapid thoughts went through Akechi's mind, trying to figure out what was wrong with Akira.

"...tired." he finally whispered.

"...tired?" Like lack of energy tired? "Didn't you have sex with anyone while I was gone?" Akechi calmed down after hearing that, but he was confused. Isn't the solution to this simple?

"Didn't want just anyone...wanted you."

Luckily, Akira couldn't see his face because his cheeks turned dark red after hearing that. He turned away, brushing his hair behind his ear as he tried to calm his heart down.

' _He gets the most energy from me so it makes sense that he wouldn't want to waste too much time finding a lot of people to have sex with.'_ Akechi reasons, but something whispered in his ear ' _but that doesn't mean he would let himself get this exhausted that he couldn't even move anymore. It's possible that he might actually li—'_ No, no that's not possible.

He felt so embarrassed, this is going to be his first time initiating sex. Akechi's hands trembled as he loosened his tie and took it off, throwing it on the chair. He slowly unbuttons his shirt as he stared at the foot of the bed, where Akira's toes were.

When Akira gets better, Akechi is going to beat the crap out of him for making him get stuck in this ridiculous situation!

After he took off his belt and pants, he dragged himself onto the bed, placing his legs on both sides of Akira's limp body, entrapping him.

' _Is this consider somnophilia? Gah! Akechi, stop thinking about this!'_

"You owe me!" He whispered harshly as he leaned in to kiss Akira's neck. His hands slide underneath Akira's black sweatshirt pushing it up as he felt his soft, smooth skin.

Akechi felt weird, should he bother with the foreplay...or get on with it? Akira wouldn't need it since he's half unconscious but Akechi felt too nervous to start fingering himself and rubbing Akira's cock. His thoughts still go back to somnophilia and he felt self-conscious again.

' _Ugh, this is going to take forever!'_ He thought as he sucks Akira's neck and brought his left hand down to palm Akira's cock through the fabric of his pants. Akechi's other hand continued its venture upwards, reaching his nipple and rubbing it. It harden under his hand as he played with it.

Akira gave a pleased sigh, making Akechi feeling a little more confident of his actions. He lifted his head, curious to see what kind of expression Akira would be wearing.

Akira's expression looked tired, but he looks happy at the moment. When he saw that he caught Akechi's attention, his smile widen a bit as his hands brushed against Akechi's legs. God, this guy was so embarrassing to deal with.

Akechi pressed a kiss against the edge of his mouth before moving towards his ear and whispered, "get better idiot."

* * *

He kept kissing Akira while slowly trying to catch his breath.

Akechi quickly grabbed the wet wipes from his table and cleaned both of them up before tossing it into the trash. He really needs to clean up tomorrow morning, but for now he laid right next to Akira and wrapped his arms around the demon. He felt Akira shifted and snuggled up to him.

It felt so natural to be sleeping with Akira now. He kissed the crown of Akira's head as he pulled the blankets over the both of them and dozed off to sleep.

His stomach grumbled, but he ignored it. He'll force Akira to make something delicious tomorrow.

"Where's Morgana?" He asked later the next day.

"He said he doesn't want to watch me act stubborn and stupid about this and he ran away. What a great familiar huh?" As he cleaned up the dishes of their lunch. He made pancakes as a thank you gift to Akechi.

"I concur, you are an idiot." Akechi said emotionlessly as he watched.

Akira pouted as he dried the last plate and put it away before he leaned in to kiss Akechi on the mouth.

"I still need more energy, you don't have anywhere to go today right?" He asked as he tugged Akechi towards the bedroom.

Akechi sighed in exhaustion, but didn't say anything as he was being led around.

* * *

Kissing was an important deal to demons. They only do it when they have to make contracts, there was no other reason for lips from two people to touch otherwise. That's what all demons and supernatural creatures believe. However, the moment Akechi pressed his lips against his when they were in deep passion forced Akira to change his mind. He desired to kiss him more and more without having to make a vow beforehand. It was strange, but at the same time, it felt wonderful.

It doesn't help that seeing Akechi's lips red and swollen makes him feel deeply satisfied.

He was curious to see how fast it was take for Akechi to all pliant and submissive just by kissing.

' _Time to try it~'_. He smiled deviously as he watched Akechi do his paperwork at the dining table.

The uncensored version is on AO3.

I originally wanted to make this into a series of one-shots but I wasn't that motivated to do so. So you get little fragments of their relationship over a time period instead.

I was tempted to make Akechi a half True Ancestor, but that might have complicated the story too much. I originally had that scenario for a Durarara story that never panned out.

His Marble Phantasm would be the ability to summon anyone or anything that he has killed, thus their souls are stuck inside of him. If he is mentally unstable, the more rebellious souls can lash out at him and is able to use his power to summon themselves in the real world causing massive destruction to everything around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Not really a continuation, just scenes between the snippets from the first chapter.

It's boring. Everything's boring!

"Morgana, I'm bored. Entertain me!" Joker demanded as he laid on the floor next to Morgana, his wings fluttered weakly behind him.

Morgana, being used to this now, ignored him as he kept his eyes closed and continued napping.

"Mona! Mona Mona!" He whined grabbing his familiar and hugging him closely.

"Oi! OI! None of that!" The cat clawed his hand and climbed out of his grasp as he was busy whining from the pain.

"You're so mean Mona. Is this your teenage rebellion?" He complained as he rubbed his injured hand.

Mona glared at him before turning away in annoyance, his tail whipping side to side in irritation as he crossed his arms.

"If you're just bored, maybe you just need a change of scenery oof—" And he was picked up again and hugged tightly once more.

"Gah! Stop it!" He tried wiggling out of Joker's grasp before finally giving up and letting him do as he likes.

"You're a genius Mona! A change of scenery! A vacation! That's what I need!" Joker exclaimed as he spun in circles with Mona in his arms.

"Gah you're making me dizzy!"

Joker was an elite demon. Being created as the physical being of the sin, Wrath, his origin was well-known throughout the land. However, people rarely see that side of him and are always surprised when he tore through his enemies in rage during battle.

It was always the same routine everyday: battle, eat, and sleep (and fuck). He wants something new, something exciting that will make his life interesting again. A different scenery, of course! Why didn't he think of that? This is why having Morgana around was so useful. His way of thinking was different than Joker and it keeps Joker on his toes.

"The human world! I wonder how much has changed since the last time I've been there."

"?! When I said change in scenery, I meant visiting the Universe or something…" it muttered. However, it was too late. Joker now has the idea implanted in his head to see the human world that not even the idea of visiting the Universe would deter him from his plan.

"Coming Morgana?" He grinned as he held out his familiar to look at it properly in the eyes.

"Keh, like I would leave an idiot like yourself alone. Who knows what kind of trouble you would get into." The creature snorted.

"That's the spirit!" he dropped the creature.

"Pack everything you need, we're going to go...now!" Joker pointed at Mona with one of his sharp claws.

"That's...fast." The creature sighed. Well, Joker was bored and it was easier to play along at the moment. "What's the plan Joker?"

"On what?" He tilts his head.

"How long we staying there for? Should we make a contract to shield ourselves from the Counter Force?"

"Nah, a few days should be enough."

Morgana feels doubtful since he's been complaining for a few days that he was bored, but he won't complain. He doesn't like humans anyways so going home after a few days would be ideal.

* * *

Joker felt amazed by his surroundings. Everything looks different and tall! The buildings were colorful and were moving! He flew up with a huge flap of his wings and poked the "large moving person" and saw that it was a flat surface. He originally thought humans managed to master mirror gazing and scrying spells, but it turns out this was something else completely! There was no magic that was being emitted from this surface so how was this possible?

The person kept repeating the same thing over and over that Joker was wondering if this person was alright in the head. He wonder what this thing was and why no one seems to be paying attention to it. Why would humans make an effort to create something complicated and not look at it?

There was a lot of flashing words around them talking about anime, movies, and idols. _'What do all these words mean?_ ' He wonders, the fire on his mask burning bright with delight.

Both him and Morgana had a weak invisibility spell on so humans wouldn't be able to see them right now. Other supernatural creatures could but Joker could easily defeat any low level creature that would dare bother them.

He was tempted to tell Mona to end the spell so he could ask a human about everything, but the person might freak out over seeing his physical form. He does have a human form that he could easily slip into, but he doesn't want Morgana to complain that he's wasting magic on useless things.

"Yeah...I don't think a few days is going to cut it Joker…" Mona sighed as Joker flew off to another location. He jumped out of the busy streets and onto a billboard that was promoting some cartoon and watched passively the humans walked by. It has been awhile since he's been back and he doesn't miss it. They are so loud...and mean. He would never forget the humans that took him in and betrayed him afterwards. Mona shook himself from those dark memories as he looked at the horizon. He couldn't wait to leave this place.

Later when the sun has already disappeared beyond the horizon and Monda could see the stars come out, Joker returned to Morgana, he said sheepishly, "I think we might stay longer than expected." He grinned. It was kind of hard to tell but the flames emitting from his mask was shorter than usual, meaning that he felt embarrassed. Morgana sighed heavily. He knew it.

"So now what? You going to go up to a random human and ask if they want to make a contract?"

Joker gasp in mock shock. "I'm not _that_ desperate Mona!"

Mona gave him a flat look.

"Not yet anyways." He quietly corrected himself.

Mona scoffed but let it go.

"So what then? If you actually wait until someone tries to summon you, you might get another pathetic person who wants revenge."

Joker shrugs, "Well, they're going to have a fun time when they realize their type of revenge and my type aren't the same, but it usually works out at the end."

"We're going to live with them! We need someone who isn't willing to stab us in the back for their revenge or is decent enough to give us tolerable living conditions!"

"We'll deal with it then Mona. If worst comes to worst, I'll live in a different location than my contractor. Besides, if you have a better plan, I'm listening."

Joker grinned when his familiar sighed once again, knowing he was right.

Now they wait.

And they didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Joker used to eat human souls. He picked the ones that he found irredeemable and ate them without any regrets. However this all change when he made a contract with a specific someone.

Mona only heard from stories, this is before Joker picked him up and made him his familiar that a human, who was in a contract with Joker, forced him to eat children to regain energy. They were about to head into some final battle and the human wanted Joker to be at full energy. So they headed to an orphanage and the human ordered Joker to eat everyone in there. Joker was horrified but the contract forced him to obey all commands from his contractor.

It was the first time Joker detested the person he made a contract with. He might be Wrath, but he also doesn't like harming innocent people. It's inevitable if people were harmed during a crossfire, but it's another to go out of the way and attack someone.

Their relationship broke down quickly afterwards and Joker ended up using his powers on that human to make them confess their crimes as revenge for forcing his hand after their contact was completed. Afterwards, he never touched a human soul ever again. He also refused to use the Faustian contract anymore also because he hated how he would be forced to obey all orders even when it went against his morals.

The Faustian contract gave the most amount of energy out of all types of contracts. Joker can use magic and recover within a day. Making a vow to Gaia, while weaker, allows the supernatural creature to say no as long as they provide an alternative solution to the problem. It might not be ideal if he's planning on staying long term on Gaia, but Joker doesn't mind. He refuses to allow himself to go against his ideals once again.

* * *

When they felt the surge of energy coming a few hundred meters, Joker looked at Morgana to see if he was coming (Morgana scoffed, like he was going to let Joker go by himself). Joker held onto Morgana as they let themselves be summoned.

The scene they come upon was a familiar sight. Someone was being used as a sacrifice to summon a demon.

Joker sighed, someone dying does release a lot of energy, but couldn't humans just do an orgy or something? That would also just be as effective and was a lot more enjoyable.

Humans had the least amount of magic and normally are unable to access them unless they experience intense emotions. It has to be something that makes their heart race, usually fear, anger, or lust would do it.

Mona still had the invisible spell on so neither of the humans could see them. The guy who was holding the book and chanting looks creepy, Joker doesn't feel very enthusiastic about wanting to make a contract with him.

The male who was slowly bleeding out on the floor though, Joker wonders what he would want if they were to make a contract. Revenge against this guy who's trying to sacrifice him? He couldn't help but to connect their minds together and ask.

Ah, another person who's going for revenge. His anger feels very captivating though.

That creep also has anger in his heart, however, Joker lost interest when he used a sacrifice for his goal. Joker hates people who involves innocents and takes a stand against that sort of behavior.

So he talked to this person, Akechi Goro, a little longer and the conviction in his voice was _alluring_. Joker wants to hear more so he offered to make a contract.

He was pleasantly surprised that Akechi right off the bat offered himself for his side of the contract. While it doesn't prove that Akechi won't be the person who would get rid of anyone standing in his way, it shows how dedicated, how fearless he was in reaching his goal. And Joker loves that. Well he's not entering a Faustian contract with him so he could always refuse to do something if Akechi orders something that goes against his morals.

He was going to have fun with this guy.

After they successfully made a contract and he change into his human form, Akechi immediately collapsed and he ordered Morgana to heal him while he stared the creep down with narrowed eyes.

"You…"

"Yes! Akuma-sama! Thank you for responding to my call. I—"

"Shh. I am not interested in you." Joker put a finger to his lips as he stare him down.

"W-what?"

"Where is the nearest human recovery place I can take this person?"

Nakanohara's mouth dropped wide open.

"Huh?"

* * *

"We need to take you shopping." Akechi said after they left the hospital. He quickly walked out of there, hating the feeling that hospitals give him. He also wanted to head home to change out of his ripped clothing, luckily the nurses got rid of the blood on it so nobody on the streets questioned him while they were walking. He carefully hid his stab wound with his arm as they walked.

"Shopping? For what?"

"Your clothes! They stick out too much!"

Akira glances down at his clothing. It looks normal to him. Blood red pants with a matching long collar cropped blazer, black waistcoat, and white cravat.

"They look fine to me." He said.

"You look like you want to create a new fashion in Harajuku!" He's wearing a ridiculous long top hat. It's even longer than what American President Lincoln would wear. He was surprised how Joker was even allowed into the hospital dressing like that.

As they were walking down the streets, many people were staring at them. Akechi felt mortified and walked to the nearest (and reasonably priced) clothing store.

"E-excuse me." A girl stopped them, looking shy and hesitantly at Joker.

"Yes?"

"M-may I get a picture?" She blurted out, her face slightly red as she asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

She quickly snapped a picture of him before thanking him and leaving to her group of friends.

"Akechi, what is a picture? What did she pointed at me? I saw a lot of people holding the same object." He asked curiously as they started walking again.

"Uhh...why would you agree to something you don't know?" Akechi asked.

"She doesn't seem to have a malicious intent and I was interested in what she wanted."

"...that's it?" Akechi was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. You didn't answer my questions by the way."

"Ah, may I ask when was the last time you visited the human world?"

"Human timeline wise" He crosses his arms as he thought about it. "...maybe a century ago?"

"...I see." Akechi shouldn't be surprised, this is a creature from another dimension after all. And apparently he hasn't been here for awhile...oh my god, he's going to be the one to explain everything to Joker huh?

"Everyone is holding a cell phone." He said in a resigned tone as he started to talk about phones and what their original purpose is and what new additions there are made to them recently.

Joker listened attentively and after the brief lecture, he said, "Wow, humans have sure come a long way! When can I get one?"

"Eh?" Akechi stopped to look at him. Why would he need one?

"If we're going to go on missions for your revenge, then aren't we going to split up to do them? Cell phones are the best way to communicate with one another right?"

' _Damn it. His logic makes sense, but I don't have the money to buy him clothes and a phone.'_ Living in Tokyo was expensive. He was barely keeping his head afloat with his job.

"Let's get you accustomed to the modern world and the technologies first before we start doing anything like that. You can get a job later on and buy yourself a phone."

"A job?"

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I think you need glasses Kurusu-kun." Akechi said a few days later. He was trying to get use to Joker's presence and took him out yesterday after he finished working. They went out late at night to look for clues on Madarame and Nakanohara.

Joker proposed something interesting. He was willing to show how his powers work and said they could go after the person who tried to sacrificed him as a demonstration. He wants to fully convince Akechi that his power was more funner than killing Shido. Akechi agreed, he does want Nakanohara to be punished for trying to kill him and he still needs information from him too. Seeing him grovel would definitely make Akechi smile at least.

However, they seemed to encounter a problem that Akechi was trying to fix at the moment.

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"Your stare is intimidating. Perhaps having glasses can make you look more childish." While Joker was quiet and let Akechi do his thing, having his presence somehow makes the people Akechi talks to on guard. He finally pinned it down that Joker's stare might be too intense and is accidentally scaring people off.

"Should we have taken them from Nakanohara?"

"I said glasses not dorky ones." Akechi said in disgust.

"Aren't they all the same?"

Akechi stared at him emotionlessly. "...what?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Akira asked, looking helplessly at Morgana. Morgana smirked as he cleaned his paws, he was totally enjoying the show.

"No they aren't the same!" Akechi yelled. "They can put positive emphasis on your features or make you look like crap!"

"I'm...sorry?" He offered half-heartedly. He still doesn't understand the significance of glasses other than it can help with a person's vision.

Akechi's face turned a dark red as he realized how this might have made him sound like he has a glasses fetish. He might... but that's besides the point!

"A-anyways, I'll be picking out your glasses for you since you have no knowledge over this sort of thing." Akechi said as he gained his composure, however, his face still has a hint of red.

As they head to the eyeglasses store, Joker seemed excited looking at everything around them pointing to a random thing and asking Akechi about it .

Akechi made Joker stayed at home for the past few days and let him borrow his laptop so he could research the history of the world for the past century and the technology that came along with it.

He also let Joker use his television so he won't be bored in the meantime while he was at work. He was eating out for dinner before returning home and he would ask Joker what he learned that day. Now that he thinks about it. He feels like a tutor, but instead of topics like math or English, he's teaching life. All of the basic necessities, Akechi has to explain them all to Joker.

Hopefully, it doesn't seem like he has to explain social cues and interactions. Joker seems very observant.

He has an idea what kind of glasses would fit the image he wants for Joker, but since they're going shopping, it would be fun to see various type of glasses on him since he has a pretty face.

They walked towards the store close to his house and Akechi pointed for him to sit down as he observe the glasses.

The cashier greeted him and asked if he needed anything. He smiled and replied that he's good and continued staring at the variety of selection.

He grabbed thin frameless glasses and shove them for Joker to put on. It looks nice. He looks older and more handsome with them on, but it doesn't hide the intimidating look he has when he stares at someone.

"It's a no." Akechi said as he picked another thin one with grey titanium frames. He waits patiently as Joker switched out the glasses and observe the new look.

It's better. With the frames, it hides a part of his face, making his expression look more gentle. However, there are other glasses that would be more effective.

He finally decided to go with black large rectangular plastic frames. Akechi chose black frames so Joker's eye color would pop out more. The edges were round so it won't dig into the person's nose. It does look dorky, but it a fashionable kind of nerdy and was totally different from Nakanohara's! His was a large black rectangular frame with sharp edges! Large frames with sharp edges just doesn't work!

He handed the last one to Joker, who put it on without hesitation. Akechi nodded, this was the one. Its design frames his face nicely and made his intimidating look cuter.

"This one looks the best. We're going to buy it." He stated. Joker looked curiously at the mirror to see how the new item looked on him.

Akechi mentally pat himself in the back for guessing the type of glasses that would look best on Joker before even trying them out. He was about to walk to the cashier, but paused when one glasses caught his eye. He picked it up, and said, "Oh, I have one more I want you to try."

"Okay."

He passed the pair to Joker and Joker put it on without looking at it.

Akechi snickers.

Joker tilted his head in confusion before looking at his reflection only to jerk back in surprise. Akechi bursted out laughing when he saw that reaction.

The glasses were interesting to say the least. They were coke bottle glasses with a fake nose and thin black mustache. Normally Akechi would wonder why an official eyeglasses store would have a Halloween disguise glasses, but he was having too much fun at the moment that it didn't even cross his mind.

"Ha..ha. They fit so well on you." He snickers.

"...I kind of see your point now. I think you might need glasses yourself if you think these look good on me." Joker said with a pout as he took them off. His mouth twitched upwards, showing that he wasn't offended at being laughed at.

Akechi laughed again.

This might be the first time in a long time where he genuinely laughed. For the first time, he forgot about his revenge and just enjoyed the moment.

"I should've taken a picture for Morgana. I'm sure he would have appreciated it." Akechi laughed as he put his hand on his chest.

"...Ain't I'm lucky for small things…" Joker muttered as he picked up the previous glasses and walked to the cashier.

Akechi giggled as he followed him.

* * *

"I noticed that people should be eating three times a day based on TV shows. I don't see you doing that. You skipped a lot of meals now that I think about it." Joker frowned as he confronted Akechi about his eating habits one day.

' _What brought this up all of a sudden?'_ Akechi frowned in response. While Joker is right, Akechi's eating habits are atrocious, he doesn't need a demon telling him this.

"I do, I grab apples and other fruits on the way to work." He weakly defended himself.

"That's not enough to constitute as a meal, you need more than that."

"It's fine." He huffed.

"No it's not. You need to treat yourself better if you want to be prepared for anything. This means getting enough food." Joker said.

Why does it matter? He eats enough to get through the day. It's embarrassing to admit the reason why he skips meals, but he'll do it to get Joker off his case about this.

Akechi sighed before hesistantly admitting, "...I can't cook and having take out all the time is expensive."

Joker fell silent as he watched Akechi.

Akechi looked away, feeling ashamed to admit that he was too poor to pay for the basic necessities. That his meals is sometimes the free coffee that his workplace provides just so he could save a little bit of money to pay for other things like internet, clothes, or beauty products. It was kind of pathetic how much he pays to make himself look good, but he wants people to respect him. That means dressing nicely and looking presentable.

"I could learn how to cook for you."

Akechi looked up. Did he hear that right?

"Could you repeat that?"

"I can cook for you. I have been working at the bar and made some money. I could buy groceries and learn how to cook."

Akechi stood in silent.

Joker looks alarmed, worried that Akechi might have taken offense over his words and backtracks. "Ah, unless you think that would take too much time out of finding more evidence against Shido...but I really think you should eat more." He added softly as he avoided eye contact and played with the bangs of his hair.

That immediately shook Akechi out of his thoughts.

"Ah, no, that's not it...if you really want to. I'm certainly not going to complain." He replied.

Joker looked up and smiled. "Cool. I'll start researching and we can go together to the supermarket and buy the type of meals you want to eat."

"S-sure." He was surprised he managed to get a word out.

Joker looked happy as he went to his computer to look up a traditional Japanese meal.

' _What is going on? Why is Joker so persistent on this?'_ This was the first time someone cared about his well-being other than his mother. Sae has pointed it out a few times before but never pressed the issue afterwards when he brushes her off.

Akechi wasn't sure how to feel. Offended? Annoyed? Or happy? He smiled a little when he noticed Joker pulling out a notebook to write down the specific ingredients he would need to cook.

Amused he decided.

It took them awhile before they were able to leave the apartment and go to the supermarket. It turns out, Joker really does want to try cooking a lot of different type of meals for Akechi. Sounds pretty cocky to Akechi that a person would wanted to cook everything when they have no prior experience.

' _But it's not his money'_ he shrugs as he lets Joker does what he wants.

Well Akechi might not know how to cook, but he was able to tell if something was burning so maybe them working together would turn out to be okay. Joker's optimistic attitude towards this was starting to rub off on him. He watched as Joker looked intently as his shopping list and closely examine the ingredient on his hand.

He held in a snicker, Joker looks so adorable looking so concentrated at the lettuce, seeing if the quality is up to his standards. He smiled until he realized that this was all for him and he blushed and looked away.

 _'Joker is cooking for the first time, of course he is paranoid and wants everything to be perfect. This doesn't mean anything.'_

"Oh dear, that lettuce is no good."

He snapped out of his thoughts to see that an elderly woman approached Joker. She laughed heartily as she grabbed another iceberg lettuce from the stand.

"See the difference? The one you're holding is yellowing, meaning it's getting old. If you're planning on using it straight away then it's fine to buy it, but if you are planning on storing it for a few days, then you should get this one." She gave him the green fresh lettuce.

"Oh, thank you!" He took it and put it in his basket as he threw the old lettuce back into the stand.

"You're welcome. First time shopping?" She smiled at him.

"Yes." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. What else are you shopping for? I have some time, I don't mind teaching you what to look out for in your ingredients."

Joker smiled widely and responded, "Thank you!" and handed her the list.

"That's quite a list." She laughed as she looked at it.

"Let's get started." As she lead him through the supermarket. He caught Akechi's eye and smiled before following her like a puppy and nodding enthusiastically when she was lecturing him what to watch out for in the food.

' _He is a curious creature who likes learning new things. This doesn't mean anything.'_ Akechi thought, but his heart seemed to be beating quicker than normal. Maybe the lack of food is catching up to him and giving him weird side effects.

The first time Joker cooked was… not good. Everything was over seasoned. But Akechi didn't want to be blunt about it and ruin the atmosphere, not when Joker was making a hopeful look as he was eating the food. When Akechi asked for water and drank the whole cup in a few gulps, he saw Joker's smile diminishing after he finished his drink.

He wasn't sure if demons had different taste buds or Joker didn't try the food as he was preparing it. It might be both.

Akechi wasn't sure how to address this without Joker being sad about it so he told Joker that the flavor of the salt was a little strong. He suggested that Joker could taste the food he made tomorrow morning and they could also go have take-out so Joker could compare the difference between the flavors. Joker did look crestfallen, but his eyes looked determined to perfect this art. He nodded and asked if he could try a sample of his cooking now since it's still warm. Akechi didn't seem the harm in that so he cut the fish into tinier pieces and fed it to Joker.

He didn't notice how intimate that was until Joker's mouth closed around his chopsticks. Akechi's face turned red as Joker slowly backed away and chewed on the food thoughtfully. He blames it on the glasses. Yes, it could _only_ be the glasses.

* * *

Akechi moans so erotically. The way he would try to prevent himself from being loud is cute too. He bites his lip, clenches his fingers into the sheets, and closes his eyes . Then Joker would hit his prostate and Akechi would release such a delicious gasp, then it transforms into helpless moans when he continues pounding it.

Joker never knew he could be addicted to a sound before.

Joker captured both of Akechi's hands and pinned them above his head. He doesn't want Akechi to hide anything. His face, his voice, anything. They were all wonderful to witness.

Usually after Joker finishes his side of the contract, he would demands the person's soul. Not in the way people would think though. He would just take advantage of the contract and use it to transfer from the demon world to the human world without the Counter Force noticing his presence until his contractor dies or if he needs something from them like information or sex. Since they owe him their life, they are unable to deny any of his requests.

Most of the time, he leaves them alone to explore the world whenever boredom hits or if he was curious on something. Joker does check up on them sometimes if he likes them.

But with Akechi, it's different.

He wants to travel around the world with Akechi and Morgana after his revenge is done. He wants to show him the cold Artics (and the Aurora when they go up there), the cool waterfalls in North America, the beautiful view from Mt. Fuji, the peaceful beaches in the Bahamas, and many, many more.

But most of all...he doesn't want to let Akechi go.

Some of his contractors kept him at a distance, only talking to him when they need something. Others would be nice and treat him with respect, but never breaking the professional barrier. Joker tried before, he asked questions about their likes and dislikes, but they always tend to shy away, never indulging anything personal about themselves until he gives up.

But Akechi was the only one who played tricks and jokes with him like they were on equals. It was refreshing. He never had a contractor laughed in front of him before. Never saw a contractor reveal their vulnerable side to him. Never had to comforted them before. Never kissed them before. Joker wants to see more. See more sides of him.

Extra *When Morgana ran away when Akira was

being stubborn on wanting only Akechi to recharge*

"Joker! I have fallen in love, nyaa~"

"Ooh~ What happened and who's the lucky person?"

"Ann-dono. What a pretty name right?" The creature cooed.

"Ooh a human? Not another cat?" Akira grinned.

"Oi! I heard that!" Mona quickly broke out of its daydream about his crush to glare at Joker.

"Haha, So what happened? I thought you hated humans Morgana."

"She's the only exception. She saved me."

Akira frowned. Saved?

"Explain." He said solemnly. If Morgana ran into trouble and Akira didn't sense that, then he needs to see what was wrong with their bond.

Morgana told him that he was in his cat form and a car almost ran him over when he was crossing the street late at night. A human ran in and barely saved him in the nick of time and sustained some injuries for him. She didn't blame him for it and smiled brightly when she saw that he wasn't hurt. She kept him for the night, fed him, gave him a shower (ew), and let him slept on the her bed.

Akira felt bad. His stubbornness led Morgana to get into trouble. Because of their bond, some of Akira's magic goes to Morgana and since he was low on it, Morgana must not have had enough magic to get himself to safety, he thought as his frown went lower and his eyebrows furrowed.

Morgana noticed right away that Akira was feeling guilty over this and hurried to smack him on the nose and saying that he could easily dodged the car. Although just before he could do it, she came to save him. Anyways it all worked out and he wants to visit her again.

He wants Joker to allow him to reveal his true form to her and hopefully impress her.

Akira laughed and said Morgana's sudden transformation might freak her out and he doesn't mind helping Morgana ease her into the supernatural world.

It would be great if Morgana would become more tolerant of humans again. Then they would be able to hit all the famous cities with Goro.

He smiled.

 _'Yeah, that would sound great.'_ He turned as he watched the door knob turn and open, revealing Akechi.

"Welcome home."

Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on writing more for this story, but I wanted to expand a little more about demons and thought writing in Akira's POV would be interesting. I wanted to show how different he/demons are compared to what we are used to and since I was taking some ideas from Kuroshitsuji, I wanted to show how different he was compared to Sebastian.

The demons that humans generally think of are the worst of the worst. Most demons are power hungry and loves fighting with each other, but they respect one another. They won't do underhand tactics unless they hate the other and want to destroy their existence which is uncommon.

The demons who possess humans and/or try to destroy humanity are the assholes or weak ones that couldn't win in battle against other demons that they pick on species weaker than them, aka humans.

I wanted to write Yu as a demon too, but don't know what kind of name he would have...Sis-con? :?

Sorry, no smut in this chapter.


End file.
